


confusing feelings part I

by avengerskye



Series: Confusing Feelings [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pining, They're idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: Josie saves the world, but she put herself in danger. Hope gets really angry.Based on a prompts: Anger born of worry
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Confusing Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590217
Comments: 40
Kudos: 354





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is just a little something I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> We all need more Hosie content after all, right?

"How could you be so freaking stupid?" Hope growled as soon as she got close to Josie.

"Stupid? I just saved all of us!" Josie shouted back in disbelief. "Why do you get to be so judgy anyway? You're always throwing yourself into the danger."

"I'm practically immortal Josie, you're not! You could have died, do you even care about that?"

The question takes Josie by surprise. Did she care about dying? In a way she did, she's not suicidal or anything. However, dying to save the world, her friends and her family seemed like a good way to go. With the merge slowly getting closer, the fear of losing and the fear of winning were slowly settling in.

"I..." Josie can't keep eye contact with Hope anymore, so she looks down at her shoes.

Hope scoffs and turns around, visibly angry that Josie couldn't even answer her question without thinking about it.

"How do you think your parents would react? Your sister, your friends... Me."

Josie quickly looks up, unsure she heard right. "You?"

Hope turns around to face Josie again. "Yeah, me."

Their eyes meet again, and Josie's heart sink when she sees the hurt in Hope's eyes. The brunette wishes she could just step closer, pull Hope in a tight hug and promise to never worry her again. But their relationship was way too complicated to do that. They'd been almost friends, then friends, then they fought over a guy, just to go back to being almost friends again. There was the fact that they shared quite a heated make out session when Cupid was the monster of the week too, it didn't really help them to define their relationship. And now Hope had listed the people that would care if something were to happen to Josie, and she placed herself in a category of her own. Every little thing Hope Mikaelson did confused Josie a little more.

Josie swallows with difficulty before taking a step closer to the auburn haired girl. "Hope, I-"

"Girls, I'm so glad to see you're both okay." Alaric says as he comes running in their way.

Both Hope and Josie take a step back. Whatever was happening between them, they wouldn't solve it today. Alaric places an arm on each of their shoulders, pulling both girls close as they're walking back towards the school. Josie chances a glance at Hope, only for their eyes to connect immediately. She's not sure of what she finds in Hope's ocean eyes, but it still makes her look away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know man 🤷♀️

"Do I need to put my life in danger for you to talk to me again?" Josie asks.

Hope glares at her, but she doesn't say a thing. The tribrid's eyes are soon back on the book she was reading. Hope hasn't said a word to Josie for two weeks now. At first, Josie had been annoyed, but now she's worried that she might have broke something between them. The only thing is, she has no idea of what she broke. Hell, she didn't even know there was something to break. The siphon witch stares at Hope for a couple more minutes, but the tribrid never looks back.

"The first time I realized my feelings for you were far from platonic, I think I was 10." Hope doesn't look up, but Josie thinks she sees her gripping her book a little tighter. "I panicked. I mean, you were the first person to make me feel this way. I knew what it meant, because Lizzie had been talking about crushes since she was 8. But it had never happened to me, not until you helped me get up when I fell during PE." Josie can tell Hope is no longer reading her book. "I don't remember how I fell, but I remember the concern on your face when you helped me up." Josie pauses, and Hope's eyes flicker to meet hers for a second or two, and it's all it takes for Josie to keep talking. "The next time I noticed my feelings for you, I was 12. That famous springbreak where I screwed everything up. You already know about the note, and what happened after that, but did you ever wonder what pushed me to actually write the note?" Josie is surprised to see Hope shake her head and close her book, but her eyes don't meet Josie's yet. "Two weeks before the whole note thing, we shared a witch only class. You were sitting at the back of the classroom, I was in the front row. Lizzie wasn't in class that day, it was soon after her first episode. There was a partner project, and everyone paired up quickly. I used to work with Lizzie in every classes, so I was left alone. Usually, there was an uneven number of students, so you did the partner things alone. I don't know why, but you decided to put me out of my misery and asked if I wanted to work with you." When Josie's eyes fall on Hope again, she sees the tribrid is looking at her. "We spent two weeks working together before Springbreak. My crush on you came back stronger than ever, and that's why I decided to write the note. It still surprises me that I gathered the courage to slip it into your room." Josie ends with a chuckle.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hope asks, but her voice is soft, vulnerable.

"I didn't know how to get you to talk to me again." Josie says with a shrug. "Do you want me to finish?"

"Finish? I don't get it, you're talking about the times you had feelings for me and-" Hope cuts herself off. "Oh."

Josie's smile is sad this time. "When I brought everyone's memories back, mine came back too, of course. My feelings got all messed up. I was falling for Landon, nursing a broken heart from Penelope and now my feelings for you were back again." Josie pauses, this part was harder than the others. "Then Landon left, and we got closer. Before I knew it, my feelings for you far from friendly again. Everything was fine though, I had it under control. But then, Landon ran right back into our lives with his bag of problems and we had to save the world again." Josie grabs her bag from under the table. "I didn't want to die the other day Hope, I just wanted to prove myself. To my father, to Lizzie, to my friends... to you."

Hope's eyes widen a little. "You don't need to prove yourself. We all know you're really powerful!"

Josie smiles sadly again and shakes her head before getting up. "You don't get it. I wanted you to _see_ me, Hope."

Under Hope's confused gaze, Josie walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

"I always saw you." Hope says to Josie as they're walking down a dark path in the woods.

They're attempting to find their friends. It's been almost an hour since they got seperated from their supersquad, and it's literraly the first sentence that's been said. Josie's arms are crossed over her chest to try and keep some of her body warmth. It was getting colder every minute, and unfortunately for the brunnette, she wasn't immune to it. Josie lifts her head to look at Hope, but she doesn't say a word. They hadn't really had a talk since the last one they had in the library. Josie had made it her mission to avoid Hope, and the Mikaelson heir wasn't really looking for the brunette twin either.

"You really don't have anything to prove, not to me or to anyone." Hope chances a glance at Josie, and quickly notices that her brunette friend is cold. The auburn haired girl shrugs her jacket off and hands it to Josie. "Why do you think I helped you up in PE when we were younger? I couldn't take my eyes off of you. A witch pushed you on the ground by the way, that's why you fell. Her name was Morgan, I think. That day at lunch I made sure she'd never do it again."

Josie's eyes widen as she suddenly remembers clearly what happened that day. Morgan Bowen had pushed her when she passed her by, Hope helped her up and later that day, when they were eating lunch, Morgan's lunch litterally exploded. Hope looks at Josie, when she realizes the younger girl is remembering the whole thing, a smug smile crosses Hope's face.

"After her lunch exploded, she ran to the bathroom to get clean, I followed her. For the first time since I was at the school, Hope Marshall became Hope Mikaelson. I threatened her to do a lot worse than that if she ever tried to bully you again."

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that!"

For a second, Hope worries that Josie is horrified by what she's hearing, but then the brunette starts laughing and Hope quickly joins her.

"Anyway... When I was 14, I got the biggest crush on you. We were working together on something, and you used to look at me with that smile that could light up the room. Then it was time for Springbreak, and I wasn't going anywhere. My mother was busy with something, and my father, well... You know. However, you were supposed to go on a trip with your parents and Lizzie, but then you set my room on fire. That's also the time when you and Lizzie started to hate me, and I didn't understand why. I buried my crush as far as I could, because you didn't look at me with that smile anymore."

Josie's face is full of shame as she realizes what she broke when she was younger. Her insecurities and the fear of coming out ruined everything.

"Hope... I'm so sorry I ruined everything."

Hope shakes her head and gives Josie a sad smile. "Don't. You see, it never seems to be the right time for us. When you brought back everyone's memories, and Landon ran away, we got close. I thought maybe it was it, maybe we'd finally cross the line. But then he came back." Hope sighs. "Maybe one day, it will be our time Jo, but I really don't think it will be now. I'll still believe in this though, I'll still believe we have something special."

"So, not now. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes. That's what I'm saying." Just as Hope finishes her sentence, their friends come running their way. Hope gives Josie one last sad smile before running to Landon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter my friends! this is way too angsty, I hate it x) Maybe I'll do another piece that'll be following this one, with them reuniting and falling in love. Because I need them happy, and confusing feelings was never supposed to be happy so....


End file.
